protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Песня про хотение
Материал взят из сайта Posmotre.li из одноимённой статьи. Песня про хотение – троп, музыкальное произведение, в котором персонаж говорит о том, чего он больше всего на свете хочет. Из тысячи существующих песен приводится несколько примеров. Примеры Комплексные франшизы Буквально во всех музыкальных адаптациях «Собора Парижской Богоматери» есть песни про хотение Эсмеральды разными персонажами, особенно Клодом Фролло (оные обязательно связаны с дьяволом и потерей души). И в операх, и в диснеевском мультфильме, и в мюзикле. Театр * Опера «Тоска»: «Va, Tosca», где барон Скарпиа весьма графично (для начала XX века, когда появилась опера) излагает, как он хочет певицу Тоску. И всё это на фоне зловещего церковного песнопения. * Опера «Турандот» того же Пуччини: знаменитый теноровый хит Nessun dorma. Бонусные очки за то, что это не просто «я хочу», но и непробиваемое «я получу». * Русский мюзикл «Монте-Кристо». Заключительная песня первого акта повествует о том, как, собственно, граф хочет мести, ария Бендетто — о хотении покарать неизвестных ему родителей, а Фернан отличился арией про то, как он страстно желает Мерседес в жены. * Эвита» — «Buenos Aires». * «Ричард III» — первая сцена первого акта, монолог Ричарда. Кино * I wanna be loved by you из кинокомедии Some like it hot — классика же! * Телефильм «Приключения Электроника» — «Мы маленькие дети». * Into the Woods (мюзикл\фильм) — песня пролога, которую поют все главные герои «I wish». * Вилли Вонка и шоколадная фабрика (1971, в фильме 2005 Верука настоящая английская леди и ведёт себя гораздо более сдержанно) — песня обезумевшей Веруки, настолько перебравшей с артистичностью, что это и стало её крестом. Ну, не крестом, но это надо видеть. Телесериалы * «Двенадцать стульев» (реж. М. Захаров) — танго Остапа Бендера-Миронова «О, Рио!» Мультфильмы * Мультфильм «Летучий корабль». Песня, исполняемая порознь несколькими персонажами: «Ах, если бы сбылась моя мечта». ** Песенка царевны оттуда же — «А я не хочу, не хочу по расчету, а я по любви, по любви хочу!». * «Покахонтас»: Just Around the Riverbend. ** Здесь же об этом одновременно поют Джон Смит и губернатор. Только первый хочет открытий и приключений, а второй — золота и власти. * «Мулан 2»: «Я хочу быть как все кругом». Тинь Тинь, Мэй и Су поют о том, что хотят быть свободными людьми в своём выборе. * «Принцесса и лягушка»: «Almost There». * «Геркулес»: «Go the Distance». * «Король-Лев»: «I Just Can’t Wait to Be King». * «Русалочка»: «Part of That World». * «Рапунцель: Запутанная история»: «When Will My Life Begin». * «Принц Египта» — инверсия: в песне «All I Ever Wanted» герой поет о вещах, которые у него есть, но которые он вот-вот потеряет, что они — это все, чего он хотел. * «Моана» — How Far I’ll Go. * «Живая игрушка» — «Мне так нужна игрушка». Мультсериалы * Мультсериал «Волшебник Изумрудного города». «Мы в город изумрудный идем дорогой трудной…» — это припев, а в куплетах три героя поют о своих заветных желаниях. Музыка * Queen с самой хотельной в мире песней «I Want it All» (и, далее, по тексту, I want it NOW). * The Offspring — «All I Want». «Leave me alone, Not asking a lot, I don’t wanna be controlled, That’s all I want!..» * Rammstein — «Ich Will», что и переводится как «Я хочу». Правда, это пародия — пародия на «общение» музыкантов с толпой, вроде «Я хочу видеть ваши руки!» * Песня певицы Lenka «I want everything at once», ставшая музыкой для рекламы Windows. ** Оригинал «Финской польки» — «Ievan Polka» группы Loituma. Полный текст в русском переводе — здесь. * Небезызвестное «Хочу жить офигенно!» шоумена от КК Павла Воли. * А. Пугачёва, «Я так хочу, чтобы лето не кончалось…». * «Скорая помощь» — «Рок-н-ролл»: «Хочу чтоб ты была со мной…» Собственно, вся песня про хотение (не в похабном смысле, но такая трактовка тоже напрашивается). * W.A.S.P. — «I wanna be somebody»: лирический герой хочет быть «кем-то» — в смысле, рок-звездой со всеми сопутствующими ништяками. * Helloween желают выйти: «I Want Out» * A Nightwish хотят, чтобы им вернули их слёзы: «I Want My Tears Back» (NOW!). ** Ну, и ещё они желают… эм, овладеть ангелом: «Wish I Had an Angel». * Татьяна Буланова, «Ах, как хочется быть, быть, быть воплощеньем чьей-то мечты, ах, как хочется жить, жить, жить и за это получать цветы». * Алина, «Хочется, хочется, хочется принца прекрасного хочется». * Наутилус Помпилиус, «Я хочу быть с тобой». * Юрий Шатунов — «А я хочу, а я хочу опять по крышам бегать, голубей гонять…» * Браво — «А я хочу как ветер петь, и над землёй лететь…» * Э. С. Т. «30ХГСА» — хеви-метал по форме и по содержанию. Лирический герой сравнивает различные детали внешности и желаний — своих и объекта внимания — со сталью марки 30ХГСА. * Монгол Шуудан «Хаос по округе» — мне бы кто зазубренную саблю выдал, а для полного счастья а ещё проклёпанный бы броневик с подругой. * Константин Завалин — «Про покемонов»: «Мне нужен Пикачу, мне покемона надо!» ** А как же «When I wake up I’m grabbing my phone, I wanna catch 'em all, I wanna play Pokémon All day along, all day along!»? * Ozzy Osbourne - «I just want you» * Zaz - Je veux. * Ральф Макенбах - Clic Clac. * Loore All - Tahan, ei taha. См. также * Амбивалентная песня * Крутая похвальба * Песня о дружбе * Песня о нём * Песня про меня￼ * Песня толпы * Предсмертная песня * Рабочая песня Категория:Геройские мероприятия Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни Категория:Поющие герои